A dream come true
by jonn254
Summary: With a job thats working his fingers to the bone and the anniversary of his sister dissapearance coming up, Sengo needs som time off so it's back to the hidden clearing where he used to play pokémon with his sis, but for him it's about to become real.
1. In dreams

A dream come true.

With the sun now setting over the tree tops, Silence began to fall around Sengo, this only added to his exhaustion, he'd been march north for the last 6 hours, what kept him going? The knowledge that the hidden clearing was just up ahead, he could already hear the trickle of water from the stream there he was getting close. Crawling under the thorn bush he admired the clearing, it hadn't changed in 11 years when he and his older Sister had found it back when he was six, it had been their little secret and still was.

Setting down his swag, he sat back against a tree. Thing had changed since then he was a lot older now and his job at the outdoors store kept him busy, very busy he'd come here in his work clothes the whole brown hikers pants and mud green shirt. Though ever after all that time he could still remember when the first Pokémon show had come out they come here pretending that they were on and adventure looking for Zapdos, Personally he'd always liked Vulpix but his sister got to choose the game that day. If he'd had known she was going to disappear that day he would have never agreed to play in the forest with her.

Closing his eyes he let out a sigh, it still made him sad to be here but he'd promised himself to be here every year on the day she went missing, tomorrow was that day. Standing back up he began unrolling his swag, when a book fell out of it. The book was one he used to draw Pokémon, It always amazed him how popular his art was, they were only pencil drawings, still it helped him cope with the stress of the job. Lying down on the swag book at his side, he began drifting off into sleep still thinking about his sister and wondering where she could be.

"Rattata use hyper fang." A voice yelled out snapping Sengo from his sleep, Franticly he looked around for the voice, Through the trees he could see a little boy with a blue cap. _Funny he looks like the youngster from the old games._ Sengo thought to himself getting up to see what was going on.

As he stepped forward another voice reasoned to the 'youngster' "Pidgey use gust."

Sengo stopped that was the second Pokémon name he'd heard in the last few minutes, Creeping up he decided to check if these kids where playing around, but as he got closer it became clearer that this wasn't a game, right in front of them stood two Pokémon both looking worn out from a battle. Sengo was dumbfounded how was this possible, turning around he looked at the clearing the clearing the trees weren't the same as the ones he'd chosen to camp under, they looked the same as the ones in the Johto region of Pokémon. For a moment he doubted his sanity the stress of work must have finally made him snap or.. A bubble began to well up inside him or he'd just entered the world of Pokémon, "let's see where option b leads us." He said softly to himself grabbing his swag and hurriedly rolling it up making sure to keep hold of his book, he knew he'd need that soon enough because it had everything in it from maps to battle stats.

Swinging the swag over his back he looked at the map in the book to his best guess he was near new bark town, "that would make this route twenty nine." He said to himself at the same time thinking about how he was going to get a Pokémon, when it dawned on him in the last game it mention the elm gave the last Pokémon to someone, maybe it was still there, maybe he could get it.

Making sure not to be seen by the battling youngsters Sengo snuck out of the trees heading west. To new bark town. Surprisingly he wasn't that far from the town, Stepping into the professor's lab he looked around it was so clean. In awe he made his way to the man at the far end of the lab.

Clearing his throat. "Professor Elm?" he asked nervously.

The Professor turned around. "yes?" he answered looking at Sengo

Sengo just stood there gaping for a moment "can I help you?" Professor Elm asked looking concerned.

Giving himself a little shake Sengo pulled himself together "I need your help I need a Pokémon but I don't know how to catch one." He told the Professor.

The Professor just looked sternly "you know you look a lot like a young girl who came in here a long time ago," he commented "how do I know you'll take care of a Pokémon?" he asked

Sengo looked around the room for a moment thinking "because, Pokémon are my life I'd never even consider letting one get hurt." He said earnestly,

Elm said nothing then smiled turning away again walking over too two pokéballs on a machine. " I have a Pokémon that'll be perfect for you. " Elm said taking one of the Pokéballs and walking back over to him As he held it out Sengo reached for it only to have it pulled away. "I need you word that you'll always care for the Cyndaquil in this ball." Elm told him.

Staring into the professors eyes Sengo spoke in a clear voice. "I give you my word that I will always look after this Pokémon and never will I or any one else treat it with cruelty."

Satisfied Professor Elm handed him the Pokéball, it was at this moment a loud crash came from outside, and every one rushed out to check what it was. Knowing what was going to happen Sengo followed them outside before saying a quick thank you to Professor Elm and heading off into route 29 again, he'd rather be outside a town where he could get to know his new Pokémon better.


	2. The first step

"The first step"

_Authors note,_

_while I am going to frequently update A dream come true, It is much easier on me to know what you think about my story, so every one please review and tell me what you think or how you believe I can improve, Also I am basing the main characters aka the player and rival off of my gaming rivals game, hench in the first chapter there being only Chikorita and Cyndaquil left._

Sengo watched with contempt as the red teen walked off into the long grass, he'd get his as soon as he reached Cherrygrove City. _Get back to the task at hand _he reminded himself, Looking at the shrunken pokéball, Pressing the middle button he watched as it grew to the size of a tennis ball gok, so if I press it again it must release the Pokémon. h he said thinking out loud. gI choose you Cyndaquil. h he declared pressing the button down for a second time, The pokéball snapped open releasing a red light which quickly took the form of Cyndaquil, letting out a cry Cyndaquil looked around apparently confused about it surroundings, Kneeling down to it Sengo spoke ghey there little fella h he started before pausing waiting for the Pokémon to turn around, Once it did he continued speaking g I know you don't trust me but it looks like we're going to be stuck together for a while, and I really don't know what I'm doing. So I need to know that your willing to work as a team? h he paused again gare you? h he finished. Cyndaquil didn't respond for a moment making up it's mind, then suddenly in gave an unmistakable nod,

Sengo's face split into a smile, "great glad we could agree on something." he told it as he pulled out the pokéball again getting ready to call Cyndaquil back, when a idea came to him. gyou know I reckon we'd be better of if you walked with me. h He decided putting the pokéball away. Standing back up he looked off to the east, gok we'll need to get to Cherrygrove City's pokécenter from there we'll see about where to go. h He told Cyndaquil absently before stepping into the long grass, A sudden flutter of wings made him stop, a startled Pidgey had began kicking up dirt and dust to get rid of him, Shielding his eyes with his hand he squinted through watering eyes to make it out gCyndaquil tackle that Pidgey. h he choked out.With the same Cry as before Cyndaquil leapt forwards slaming into the Pidgey knocking it back, The enemy Pidgey quick retaliated with a Tackle of it's own. Sengo having now cleared his eyes watched as Cyndaquil took the hit but remained relatively unmoved gTackle it again. h he called out, As another of Cyndaquil's tackles slammed into the Pidgey it slumped to the ground defeated.

"Well done Cyndaquil, but we need to get moving before it's friends show up." Sengo said starting moving through the grass again, Climbing through a gap in the ledges a noise made turn around, A young trainer wearing a black and yellow cap was walking past him and Cyndaquil, the trainer had a Totodile in tow, both the trainer and the pokémon had a hardened look in their eyes. Once they were out of sight Sengo let out a sigh of relief, the last thing he wanted to do was battle the main character. With a quick glance to check on Cyndaquil he began making his way to Cherrygrove, The road was a lot longer then he thought for when he finally made it to the city his legs were sore from walking and the sun was now high in the sky, looking around he spotted the red roof of the pokémon center, Stepping into the cool of the building he went to the seats on the side of the room, Putting his pack and swag on the ground he dug out a large thermal bottle, taking the lid off he poured some of the water that was in it into the lid and gave it to Cyndaquil to drink. Taking a sip of water he looked around the room, there was only three other people in the room, two of them an old man and a rather large person were chatting away about something,

Unable to help himself Sengo begun listening in. "that trainer from New bark town was good." the large man commented.

The old man nodded in agreement "true but their nothing compared to that young trainer I battled nine years ago,." he added " now she was a good trainer and she was younger too."

the large man chucked slightly "you always go on about that trainer I bet you don't even know what her name was."

Needless to say the old man was offended "of course I do it was tamika." he retorted.  
Upon hearing the name 'Tamika' Sengo inhaled a small amount of water, Choking and spluttering he gained a concerned look from Cyndaquil. _Tamika.. that was his sisters name._ He thought to himself as he recovered from his choking fit, Getting up he walked over to the old man "Excuse me?" he asked calmly.

" yes? what can I do for you sonny?" the old man asked looking at Sengo with a wizened gaze.

"the trainer, Tamika, you were talking about what did she look like?" he asked quickly, a nervous feeling building inside his gut.

The old man smiled "she had short black hair and brown eyes, why you could have passed as her brother, you even have the same accent as her." he responded.

Sengo could barely contain his excitement, he may have just found his sister. "did she say where she was going?" he asked the urgency in his voice making it's self known.

The man nodded "she said she was going to Violet city, something about finding the legendary birds,did you know her?"

"yeah I did?"Sengo answered his face falling slightly. _She went after the legendaries that was nine years ago she could have gone any where from Violet city. _He thought to himself the doubt was quickly burnt away thanks to a fire of whirling emotion that started in his heart. A fire of hope, He'd find his sister if it was the last thing he did. "thank you for you time." he told the old man as he walked back to Cyndaquil. Sitting down he took out his book and opened to the page he'd drawn a map on it, Scribbled around the side were notes mention things about certain routes, staring at his he began to form a plan. He'd head to Violet City Tamika would have taken on the gym and no doubt visted the ruins of Alph, she'd have used the information she got there to start a search for the legendary birds, but she was no fool, she'd have beaten the gyms while she searched, he'd have to go to every city and look for clues. Anything about the legendaries, That's where she'd have gone.

Looking down at Cyndaquil he took the now empty lid back "I hope your ready we've got along road ahead of us." he said putting the lid back on the bottle. _The first step Violet city_, he told himself.

Standing up he shouldered his pack and swag, they could forage for food on the road until he gain some money, As he headed for the door, it slid open and a trainer ran into him knocking him to the ground, Grunting as the wind was knocked out of him Sengo looked up to see the trainer from earlier.

"sorry about that I didn't see you." the trainer said to him offering him a hand up.

"it's alright," Sengo responded taking the trainers hand, "I'm Sengo." he added as he got up.

"Slane from New bark town," Slane responded, "I love to chat but my Totodile took a rather nasty hit before." Slane added gesturing to the rather tired look pokémon with him.

Sengo nodded "well I'll see you on the road then." then he slipped out of the door with Cyndaquil dogging his footsteps. "for greatness, glory and destiny, huh little buddy." he commented looking at his Pokémon and smiling.


End file.
